


Case 12: The Task Awards

by Haedonrocks



Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [12]
Category: Criminal Case (Video Game), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, The Oscars., The task maker strikes again, the final case of Entertainment City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: Everything was going great at the Oscars until the host, Johnny Mcdowell from case 8 gets shot. Lewis now knows that the killer is the task maker, or is it someone else? He meets suspects from different cases and new clues that will get him the killer behind bars.
Relationships: Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684867
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Lewis Pepper: It’s been a week and there has been no sign of the task maker. Did we miss the task?  
Vivi Yukino: We shouldn’t have, the note said to wait. Plus, the Oscars are coming up, maybe there will be a task there.  
Lewis Pepper: You’re right, I heard that this year's Oscars will be better than last year’s, now that Floyd Gems is in it.  
Samantha Romenz: I still can’t believe I went on a birthday dinner with him. It was amazing.  
Lewis Pepper: I’m glad that you had a great time. I think David was going to take you to the Oscars tonight.  
Samantha Romenz: He is taking me. David is a nice guy.  
David Kole: I did get seats for all of us tonight.  
Vivi Yukino: David, you shouldn’t have, but thank you.  
Lewis Pepper: Well, let’s not waste anytime, let’s go. 

At the awards ceremony.  
Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Oscars. Over the past year, we had great movies and amazing actors and actresses who played in them. Let’s get this started with our host, Johnny Mcdowell.  
Vivi Yukino: I remembered Johnny. He was a suspect in the murder of the comiedan, Chuck Laughter.  
Johnny Mcdowell: Hello everyone and welcome to the Oscars. I would like to say to the producers for letting me host this year’s Oscars. It was my dream to be on stage and see all of you guys. Now, I’m not here to tell you my childhood, let’s get this show started!

At the end.  
Johnny Mcdowell: The actor with the best acting goes to, Floyd Gems!  
Floyd Gems: This is amazing! I would like to thank you all for choosing me. It’s an honor.  
Johnny Mcdowell: Thank you Mr. Gems. You can go back to your seat. What an amazing night this has been. I hope everyone enjoyed it and have a good- (gets shot) oh no.  
Vivi Yukino: Oh my god! Someone shot Johnny!  
Lewis Pepper: We need to check on him!  
Arthur Kingsmen: I’ll do the same thing last time and escort everyone out of the building.  
David Kole: I’ll help you.  
Samantha Romenz: I need to tell Danny and Mystery about this. I’ll meet you guys at the HQ.  
Vivi Yukino: We need to get up on that stage and find Johnny’s killer. 

At the stage, they find Johnny Mcdowell’s body who was shot in the chest. They also find a broken trophy.  
Vivi Yukino: It’s too late. Johnny Mcdowell’s dead. It looks like he was shot in the chest where his heart is.  
Lewis Pepper: Was this part of the task or did someone want him dead?  
Vivi Yukino: I don’t know, but I need to talk to the people outside. You might have to do this on your own.  
Lewis Pepper: Then I’ll do it. I can send the body to Danny and see what killed him. I found this broken trophy, I can fix it up to find who’s name is on it. Task maker or not, I need to solve Johnny’s murder to know the whole story.

Lewis sends the body to Danny and fixes the trophy.  
Lewis Pepper: The trophy was for best acting in movies. Floyd Gems won this. He was the last one up on the stage before Johnny was killed. I should speak to him to see how he is doing.

Floyd Gems (famous actor): male, white, age 32, blonde hair, green eyes, 5.8 tall, and 143 pounds  
Floyd Gems: Mr. Pepper, you’re ok! I need you to find out who killed Johnny!  
Lewis Pepper: Calm down Floyd. I’m going to solve his murder. I came to see you because you left your trophy broken on the stage.  
Floyd Gems: Of course I left it! I needed to get out of there before the killer could kill me next.  
Lewis Pepper: They’re not. Just in case, I need you to stay at your house until I solve this case.  
Floyd Gems: I will. If it helps you, I saw Johnny on the red carpet before the show started.  
Lewis Pepper: The red carpet? It’s where all of the actors and actresses walked on. I will check it out now. 

At the red carpet, Lewis finds a broken camera, the victim's suitcase, and a pile of magazines.  
Lewis Pepper: This red carpet has seen better days. I should be able to find some things here. I found a pile of magazines. Maybe searching through them can help me. I also picked up a suitcase. Oh yeah! It has Johnny’s name on it. I can try to unlock it to see what is inside. This camera is broken, I can fix it up and see who it belongs to. 

Lewis goes through the pile of magazines.  
Lewis Pepper: There were pictures of Johnny in that stack of magazines. The drawings look like targets, this has to be from the killer. I need to give these to Samantha.

He sends the pictures to Samantha and fixes the camera.  
Lewis Pepper: Arthur can find the owner of the camera, I can give it to him.

He sends the camera to Arthur and unlocks the suitcase.  
Lewis Pepper: There are documents in this suitcase. It looks like these files were for Johnny to for an insurance policy. The person who signed them were him and Laurel Inti. Laurel Inti? Isn’t she Vivi’s best friend who was a suspect? I might have to speak to her about the insurance.

Laurel Inti (Vivi’s best friend): female, hispanic, age 20, black hair, brown eyes, 5.6 tall, 134 pounds.  
Lewis Pepper: Laurel, have you heard the news about Johnny Mcdowell’s death?  
Laurel Inti: I have. It’s the second time one of my clients was murdered.  
Lewis Pepper: About that, I found some papers that talked about the insurance policy. Can you explain about it?  
Laurel Inti: Johnny wanted to put his savings in the bank for his career. He said he was hoping to use it for his own show. I mean, I would like him to make his dreams come true, but there are consequences.  
Lewis Pepper: I understand. Anyway, I suggest you stay here until I find out who killed Johnny.  
Laurel Inti: I’m going to be busy for a while here. 

At the lab.  
Arthur Kingsmen: I got everyone to calm down outside the awards ceremony. The police will tell them to stay back until the case is solved.  
Lewis Pepper: That’s one thing we shouldn’t worry. What did the camera hold?  
Arthur Kingsmen: The camera was on live and it recorded the whole show. Thomas O’Quinn was the one who had the camera, I found his fingerprints all over it.  
Lewis Pepper: Vivi told me about Thomas. He was the camera guy from last week when she solved Carrie Foster’s murder. I should talk to him and see what he knows.

Thomas O’Quinn (Cameraman): male, white, age 28, brown hair, green eyes, 5.7 tall and 139 pounds.  
Lewis Pepper: Mr. O’Quinn, where were you when Johnny Mcdowell was killed?  
Thomas O’Quinn: I was recording the show until someone shot him. I tried to bring the camera to the red carpet to get more footage, but I accidently dropped it. I broke that camera and now all of the footage was gone.  
Lewis Pepper: Did you see anyone suspicious when recording?  
Thomas O’Quinn: Not really. I was too focused on the show, this was going to be a hit.  
Lewis Pepper: I see, well stay where you are. I might talk with you later. 

At the lab.  
Samantha Romenz: I can’t believe I saw someone die right in front of me.  
Lewis Pepper: I know, it’s scary. We need to solve this murder before they kill anyone else.  
Samantha Romenz: That’s why I examined the pictures you sent me. From where they drew the target at his chest and where he was killed, this is the killer. I couldn’t find any substance on the photos, but something caught me off guard. I looked closely at the drawing and where they were tilted. I realized that the killer has to be left handed in order to draw it good.  
Lewis Pepper: The killer is left handed? I’ll make sure which hand they use the most. 

At the morgue.  
Lewis Pepper: Danny, what was the gun that killed Johnny?  
Danny Lins: This may shock you, but I don’t think it was a gun that my or David knows. The bullet was ummm.  
Lewis Pepper: Was what? I need you to tell me Danny!  
Danny Lins: The killer used this rare coin as a bullet.  
Lewis Pepper: The coin!? So, the killer was the task maker! I’m guessing we completed the challenge.  
Danny Lins: Then your next challenge is to find the killer. There’s more though. On the coin, I found traces of grease and salt. Samantha took that grease under the microscope and said it was potato chips. Your killer must have eaten some before killing Johnny.  
Lewis Pepper: The killer eats potato chips. It seems like one of the most annoying snacks will get me the killer. 

At the red carpet.  
Lewis Pepper: This night can’t get any worse. Before the Oscars ended, the host, Johnny Mcdowell was shot. The bullet was a rare coin that we were looking for. The next task would be to find them. I know that the killer eats potato chips and is left-handed. The suspects are panicking over his death. Floyd Gems was afraid that he would be next to die and left the stage. Thomas O’Quinn was also scared and accidently broke his camera. Laurel Inti was sad that her client was murdered. It’s strange how a host is dreaming of making his own show. I wonder what it's going to be about.  
Danny Lins: Lewis, I got something for you! I know where the killer shot Johnny from.


	2. Chapter 2

Lewis Pepper: This night can’t get any worse. Johnny Mcdowell was killed by the task maker and the suspects are scared about it. I need to find them before it’s too late.  
Danny Lins: Lewis, I know where the killer was when they shot Johnny!  
Lewis Pepper: Really, where at?  
Danny Lins: I was at the stage calculating the angle of the wound and found out that it was at a high angle. The only room that fit that description was the control room.  
Lewis Pepper: If the killer was at the control room, I should search there for clues, thanks Danny.

At the control room, Lewis finds a safe, broken picture frame, and a laptop.  
Lewis Pepper: This control room is empty. How did the killer come in here when the door was locked? I’ll probably know later. This safe looks huge, what’s in it? I should crack the code. I found this broken picture frame, I can fix it up. There’s a laptop here and it has the victim's profile picture on here. I need to get the password.

Lewis unlocks the safe.  
Lewis Pepper: There’s a TV camera with a tripod attached. Why was this camera in the safe? It looks weird. I should give it to David to check it out. 

He sends the camera to David and unlocks the laptop.  
Lewis Pepper: Now that I logged into the computer, Arthur can find any secrets Johnny was holding.

He sends the laptop to Arthur and fixes the broken picture.  
Lewis Pepper: This picture I fixed has Johnny in it. The other person in it is Thomas O’Quinn. He never told me that he was friends with the victim. I need to question him about this.

Thomas O’Quinn: Oh hey, I was eating some potato chips. You need something?  
Lewis Pepper: Yes, can you explain why you forgot to mention that you were friends with Johnny?  
Thomas O’Quinn: How did you find out!? Yeah, we were friends until he double crossed me.  
Lewis Pepper: How did he double cross you?  
Thomas O’Quinn: He stole my girlfriend! I was in love with Susan for a whole year. I would always dream of her and me together in hotels and casinos. Then my “so called” friend, Johnny asked her out! She said yes and that was the last time I saw her. He knew I loved her and took those chances away from me.  
Lewis Pepper: I know that you’re mad at him, but you won’t have any chances if you killed him. By the way, which hand do you use the most?  
Thomas O’Quinn: Most likely my left hand for writing and aiming the camera, the other hand is for carrying stuff. It’s weird.

At the lab.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Wow, Johnny has a lot of followers. At least 152,436 of them.  
Lewis Pepper: It is a lot, but I wanted to know what you found on the computer that can help me on the case.  
Arthur Kingsmen: That’s what I also did. Someone posted the murder online.  
Lewis Pepper: What!? Who would do that!?  
Arthur Kingsmen: It’s a previous suspect from Vivi’s old cases. You remember “ThePopGirl” right?  
Lewis Pepper: Yeah, Isabel Young? She was the one who posted it?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Yep and that post blew up so quickly.  
Lewis Pepper: I need to talk to her about this.

Isabel Young: Thank you “Ravenfire104” for the donation. I hope you had a great night.  
Lewis Pepper: Ms. Young, what were you thinkng posting the murder on the internet?  
Isabel Young: It’s awesome isn’t it? That post became my number 1 top spot on the BlogPage.  
Lewis Pepper: That post can get you arrested, delete it and you won’t get into trouble with the police.  
Isabel Young: I’m sorry. That post would lose me my fans. Now, I have to see who else donated me money.

Lewis Pepper: Isabel doesn’t care about her future. She could go to prison for making that statement. I did take notice of what hand she used to hold her phone. She used her right hand, which means she needed her dominant hand to use the phone. She has to be left-handed. 

At the lab.  
David Kole: Lewis you won’t believe this, but you just found the murder weapon!  
Lewis Pepper: The murder weapon? It’s just a camera though.  
David Kole: That’s what I thought at first, but then I found a hole shaped like a coin at the front end. I opened the cover to reveal a homemade gun.  
Lewis Pepper: No way! The killer made that!?  
David Kole: Sure did. I checked out the mechanics and it shoots well. The killer must know engineering to create this masterpiece.  
Lewis Pepper: Shame they didn’t use their talent for something else. I should head back to the stage to find more clues.

At the stage, Lewis finds a phone and a faded clipboard.  
Lewis Pepper: If the task maker made a hidden gun inside the camera, I’m worried what they planned next. I need to find them fast. There’s a clipboard, but there’s nothing on it. I need to dust it off. I also found a phone. Wait a minute, is this Laurel’s phone? I thought I told her to stay where she was. I should unlock it to see what she was hiding. 

Lewis unlocks the phone.  
Lewis Pepper: I should give this to Arthur and see what he gets.

He sends the phone to Arthur and dusts the clipboard.  
Lewis Pepper: The paper I dusted was a sign up sheet. It seems like Johnny Mcdowell signed up early at the same time Fox Henson did. Fox Henson was the announcer from the beginning. I need to ask him what he knows about Johnny.

Fox Henson (announcer): male, black, age 47, bald, brown eyes, 7.8 tall, and 174 pounds.  
Lewis Pepper: Mr. Henson, what were you doing the time Johnny Mcdowell was killed?  
Fox Henson: I was reading my next lines and eating potato chips for the after show until I heard screaming from the audience. At that point, everyone started to leave the building.  
Lewis Pepper: I see. I found a sign up sheet. You and Johnny were early in the show, why?  
Fox Henson: I wanted to make sure everything was all set up for the show. I don’t know about Johnny though. I guess he wanted to practice his part. 

At the lab.  
Lewis Pepper: Arthur, what did you find on Laurel’s phone?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Well, Vivi won’t be happy about it. I found some text messages from Johnny. It looks like he was trying to hook up with her.  
Lewis Pepper: Hook up? Like dating?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Yeah, but Laurel didn’t like it and threatened to call the cops on him.  
Lewis Pepper: It sounds like Laurel has some explaining to do, along why she was at the stage. Time to question her.

Laurel Inti: I would love to talk more with Lewis, but I should be going to bed and my left hand is cramping from writing.  
Lewis Pepper: You’re not going anywhere Laurel. Why did you go to the ceremony, when I told you to stay where you were? You left your phone there.  
Laurel Inti: I was planning to get that back. I went there to help you with the investigation, but then a security guard saw me and I ran. I didn’t have time to get my phone.  
Lewis Pepper: Also, Arthur found some text messages from your phone. Why did you try to call the cops on him after he tried to hook you up?  
Laurel Inti: Because he was so annoying! I’m supposed to be here doing my work and then he keeps calling me, all drunk saying that we should hang out more. I had enough of it and wanted to call the police on him.  
Lewis Pepper: He’s dead now Laurel. Vivi would be disappointed to know that you killed someone.  
Laurel Inti: I’m smart Lewis, I have a degree in engineering. I would never kill him.

At the HQ.  
Lewis Pepper: Why is this getting so complicated? Some of our suspects seem to have problems towards Johnny and they say they're innocent. It’s incredible that the killer built their own weapon. A gun inside of a camera? No one would have expected a thing. Because of that, I know the killer knows engineering. More likely how they were able to sneak into the control room. The only people I know who would go inside would be Thomas O’Quinn and Fox Henson. Thomas has a motive, his crush was stolen by Johnny and hated him. Laurel Inti was annoyed by Johnny so much that she threatened to call the cops on him. I have two new suspects, Isabel Young who posted the murder online and Fox Henson who came in the building the same time the victim did. I still don’t know who the killer is, but I have a hunch.  
Samantha Romenz: You need to stop him now!  
Lewis Pepper: Stop who? What’s going on?  
Samantha Romenz: Floyd Gems just made an announcement on TV! He’s quitting!


	3. Chapter 3

Lewis Pepper: I can’t believe that some of the suspects lied about Johnny, even Laurel. I got the murder weapon which is a gun hidden camera and some clues, but it’s not enough.   
Samantha Romenz: You need to stop him now!  
Lewis Pepper: Stop who? What’s going on?  
Samantha Romenz: Floyd Gems! He made an announcement on TV, he’s quitting being an actor.  
Lewis Pepper: Quitting!? His whole life was about being famous, why would he quit? I need to talk to him again.

Lewis Pepper: Mr. Gems. What was this talk about quitting? I thought you wanted to be famous.  
Floyd Gems: I did, until what happened with Johnny! He warned me about this.  
Lewis Pepper: Warned you about what?  
Floyd Gems: He said that someone was targeting us one by one. I thought it was the task maker everyone was talking about, but he said it was someone else.  
Lewis Pepper: You think that someone other than the task maker killed Johnny?  
Floyd Gems: Yes! And for my protection, I had to quit before someone assassinates me. I will stay at my house, eating potato chips until they give up.  
Lewis Pepper: I know that this is hard on you, but I need you to be brave. I’ll find the killer and you will be safe. 

Lewis Pepper: I never seen Floyd so scared before. Does he think that someone else killed Johnny? Maybe, but the coin Danny found tells me that it has to be the task maker. I should go back to the red carpet to find more clues.

At the red carpet, Lewis finds a ripped up poster and photos of the victim.  
Lewis Pepper: After this, I should convince Floyd to go back to being an actor. Samantha is desperate to watch his new movies. This poster is ripped up, I should fix it back together. These photos have Johnny in them. Is he messing with that locked box? I need to dust this for fingerprints to see who took the photos.

Lewis fixes the poster.  
Lewis Pepper: This poster has Johnny’s face on it. Look at the caption! “Down with the clown!” Someone wanted Johnny to go down. For what? I should give this to Mystery, he can know.

He sends the poster to Mystery and dusts the photos.  
Lewis Pepper: I can now put these fingerprints in the database.

He analyzes the fingerprints.  
Lewis Pepper: The person who took the photos was Fox Henson. Why did he take the photos and what was he going to do with them? I need to ask him. 

Lewis Pepper: Mr. Henson, I found the photos you took of Johnny. What was he doing in the picture?  
Fox Henson: What he shouldn’t do in the first place, sabotage the Oscars!  
Lewis Pepper: Sabotage the Oscars? Why would he do that?  
Fox Henson: Because he wanted Floyd Gems to win those trophies. He was his favorite actor and didn’t want him to leave with nothing. So he replaced the real votes with the fake ones.   
Lewis Pepper: What were you going to do with those photos?  
Fox Henson: Take it to the authorities that’s what. Unforntally, he saw me and threatened that he would break my left hand if I did. I need my left hand, it’s my dominant hand!   
Lewis Pepper: Then he gets killed on stage. It makes you a perfect suspect.   
Fox Henson: No, I didn’t kill him! Now if you excuse me, Thomas needs my help fixing the camera. We’re both good at engineering, if you didn’t know.  
Lewis Pepper: I didn’t, but thanks for telling me. 

At the library.  
Mystery Yukino: I’m glad you guys were safe at the Oscars. I was worried the killer would get one of you.   
Lewis Pepper: We’re fine. The killer only targeted Johnny. Speaking of, did you find out who made that poster?  
Mystery Yukino: I did. It turns out that the creator sended a post about it, going by the name of “ThePopGirl”.  
Lewis Pepper: That’s Isabel Young’s profile name. Why did she make that poster? She clearly has issues with Johnny. Time to interrogate her. 

Lewis Pepper: Isabel, I know about the poster you made.   
Isabel Young: How was it? I tried to go for a stylish look like I do in engineering. It’s very spectacular.  
Lewis Pepper: First you made a post about the murder, now you make a hate poster against the vicitm. What was your problem with Johnny Mcdowell?  
Isabel Young: The problem was that he was a clown. Didn’t you read the caption? Johnny’s hosting was as bad as when I tried those potato chips from Japan. I couldn’t stand it! So, I made those posters to fire him.   
Lewis Pepper: Someone fired him with a gun and I hope it wasn’t you or you won’t stand prison.

At the HQ.  
Lewis Pepper: Just like every time, almost everyone hates the victim. Isabel Young hated his hosting that she made a poster to fire him. Fox Henson found him trying to rig the votes because he was a fan of Floyd Gems. Speaking of Floyd, the guy was paranoid that someone besides the task maker killed Johnny and now are going after him next. Since I know that the killer was in the control room, I need to take a second look there. 

In the control room, Lewis finds a toolbox and a trash can.  
Lewis Pepper: I’m close at catching the killer so I need to be quick. I found a toolbox. Since the killer made the murder weapon, this has to be theirs. I should analyze that clear substance on the handle. I should also look in that trash can. I may have not saved Johnny in time, but I won’t let him die in vain.   
Lewis searches the trash can.   
Lewis Pepper: I found a broken wristband in the trash. What’s it doing here? Maybe Arthur knows. I can send it to him.

Lewis collects the sample of the clear substance.  
Lewis Pepper: I hope Samantha can find out about the substance. 

At the lab.  
Arthur Kingsmen: I know that you’re close to catching the task maker so I can do this quickly. This wristband is for people who bought tickets to the Oscars.  
Lewis Pepper: Of course! We were all wearing one, did it belong to the killer?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Yep, I found traces of potato chips on it. In order to stay in the building, your killer must have a second one.   
Lewis Pepper: The killer is wearing a wristband? That narrows down a few suspects.

Samantha Romenz: Lewis, do you think that Floyd will come back? I don’t want him to leave.  
Lewis Pepper: I don’t want him to leave either. That’s why we need to find Johnny’s killer.  
Samantha Romenz: Then I’ll get going, this clear substance was saliva on the toolbox along with some potato chip crumbs. The killer was probably eating some when building the weapon. I couldn’t get a full DNA, but I can tell you that your killer has green eyes.  
Lewis Pepper: A green eyed killer? That helps me a lot.

Lewis Pepper: Their little game is over, time to finish this task and arrest Johnny’s killer.  
Arrest the killer.  
Floyd Gems: eats potato chips, has green eyes, wears a wristband.  
Laurel Inti: left handed, knows engineering, has brown eyes.  
Thomas O’Quinn: eats potato chips, left handed, knows engineering, has green eyes.  
Isabel Young: eats potato chips, left handed, knows engineering, has green eyes, wears a wristband.  
Fox Hector: eats potato chips, left handed, knows engineering, has brown eyes, wears a wristband.

Lewis takes the killer to the interrogation room.  
Lewis Pepper: Isabel Young, you’re the task maker and Johnny Mcdowell’s killer.  
Isabel Young: You’re kidding me right? Me, a killer? Why would I kill that clown?  
Lewis Pepper: Don’t know, but I know that you eat potato chips. You left them on the coin you used to kill Johnny with.  
Isabel Young: A coin? He was killed with a bullet!  
Lewis Pepper: That’s what you say, but you built a gun hidden camera you used to get your way into the building. Good enough to put that coin in.   
Isabel Young: If I like to get my clothes dirty. Plus, I don’t know how to build stuff.  
Lewis Pepper: Stop lying, you know how to plan stuff too! I found the photos you drew where you want to aim him at. Our lab expert found out that you drew it with your left hand. You left DNA on the toolbox and I found your wristband in the trash. The games up, now talk! Why kill Johnny?  
Isabel Young: Because it was him! He did it! (silence).  
Lewis Pepper: What are you talking about? What did he do?  
Isabel Young: He was the killer, he killed my parents.  
Lewis Pepper: I thought your parents died in a car crash.  
Isabel Young: Yes, but Johnny drove away from the scene, never confessing about his mistake. I spent a whole year trying to find out who killed them.   
Lewis Pepper: How did you even know it was him?  
Isabel Young: They told me. The task maker.  
Lewis Pepper: So, you’re not the task maker!?   
Isabel Young: No, I received a letter about how he was responsible for the murder. I was mad! I finally got my culprit and I wanted revenge. Then I received the last letter from them saying to get my revenge with a rare coin. I had planned this out for weeks. I made the blueprints and built it in the control room.  
Lewis Pepper: That’s the part I don’t understand, how did you get access to the control room? It was locked.  
Isabel Young: I worked for the Oscars. I helped build cameras and made one of my own. I asked if I can stay there to use it for my blog. They wanted money, so they let me stay. I waited until after the show. Then I pulled the trigger, killing him. I waited a long time to get my revenge and it has come to this moment.  
Lewis Pepper: Your parents never wanted you to kill someone. You’re a good child, you didn’t have to do that.  
Isabel Young: I didn’t want them to die in vain! It was for the greater good.  
Lewis Pepper: There was no greater good Isabel. You're going to court.

At the courthouse.  
Judge Emily: Isabel Young, you are here by court for the murder of Johnny Mcdowell. How do you plead?  
Isabel Young: Guilty your honor.  
Judge Emily: I understand that you were mad at him for killing your parents, but you could have let the police handle this.  
Isabel Young: They haven’t gotten him in over a year! Why should I let them fail at arresting him!?  
Judge Emily: You could have told them about what you got. To make things worse, you had a letter from the task maker. Have you forgotten about what they did over the past few weeks? For the crime you have committed, you will be sentenced to 50 years in prison.  
Isabel Young: I finally got revenge. That’s all that matters.

At the HQ.  
Lewis Pepper: I thought we were this close to getting the task maker. Isabel had the motive to kill Johnny, but she wasn’t the task maker.  
Vivi Yukino: Which means they are still at large. We are still close at catching them, we just need some more time.   
Lewis Pepper: Then let’s finish the last task together as a team.


	4. Famous Crimes 6 of 6

Lewis Pepper: This isn’t good. I thought that Isabel Young was the task maker, but she said she got a letter from them.   
Vivi Yukino: Which means that they are still at large. We still can catch them, but we need more time.   
Lewis Pepper: Then let's finish the last task together as a team. I’ll go talk to Isabel at prison, she must know where the letter is.  
Vivi Yukino: I’ll like to come with you, but Samantha is begging me to convince Floyd Gems to be an actor again. I’ll go tell him that we got Johnny’s killer. 

Vivi Yukino: Mr. Gems, you can come out now. We caught Isabel Young for the murder of Johnny.  
Floyd Gems: You did? Thank you. I was worried that she might come after me next.  
Vivi Yukino: Don’t worry you’re safe. Does this mean you will go back to acting in movies again?  
Floyd Gems: I would, but I may have signed the papers.  
Vivi Yukino: What papers?   
Floyd Gems: The papers saying that I will leave the studio and never come back.  
Vivi Yukino: Oh dear, do you know who signed them?  
Floyd Gems: Let me think. Umm. Actually, they should be in my suitcase still at the red carpet.   
Vivi Yukino: Then I’ll find that suitcase. 

At the red carpet, Vivi finds a locked suitcase.   
Vivi Yukino: This must be Floyd’s suitcase. I should get the code and unlock it. 

Vivi unlocks the suitcase.  
Vivi Yukino: I got the papers. Now how do I reverse this? I should give these to Mystery.

At the library.  
Vivi Yukino: Do you know how to get Floyd back to acting?  
Mystery Yukino: Sure can, but I’m not the one doing it.  
Vivi Yukino: Doing what?  
Mystery Yukino: Signing it. Arthur printed a set of documents saying to cancel these sets. Two people have to sign the sheets.  
Vivi Yukino: I know that Floyd has to sign them, but what about the other person.  
Mystery Yukino: Your friend Laurel Inti signed the old one, so she has to sign this one.  
Vivi Yukino: Of course, Floyd must be one of her clients. I need to talk to her about this.

Laurel Inti: Vivi, you’re here!  
Vivi Yukino: Lewis told me that you were another suspect again. Just like last time, you hid things away from him.  
Laurel Inti: Yeah, but I didn’t know that he would find out about messages. It was kinda my fault for going into that stage into the first place.  
Vivi Yukino: Look, I know you signed Floyd’s papers to quit. He wants to join back and he needs you to sign them.  
Laurel Inti: He wants to come back? I thought he wanted to quit permanently.  
Vivi Yukino: He changed his mind. Do you think you can let him back in?  
Laurel Inti: Yeah, do you have the sheets to get him back in?  
Vivi Yukino: Right here.  
Laurel Inti: Alright, I signed them. He should be able to go back to acting until he retires.  
Vivi Yukino: Thank you! He will be so happy. Actually before I go, how would you like to join our team. Finding documents and such. Our historian and psychologist doesn’t want to do it anymore.   
Laurel Inti: I don’t know Vivi, I have a lot of work.  
Vivi Yukino: You’re my best friend. I trust you.  
Laurel Inti: Fine, I’m in.   
Vivi Yukino: Great! I’ll tell the others about this. But first, I should give this back to Floyd Gems.

Vivi Yukino: Mr. Gems, I got the sheets. Laurel Inti signed them and you have to sign them if you want to return to acting again.  
Floyd Gems: I will do that. There, all signed.   
Vivi Yukino: You will have your job back and people will love you again.   
Floyd Gems: Thanks, I was kinda foolish thinking I was going to die. I wished Johnny was here to celebrate with me.   
Vivi Yukino: He’s in a better place right now. Take care now.

At the prison.  
Isabel Young: You’re back again, what do you need.  
Lewis Pepper: I still want to find the task maker, even if it's you.  
Isabel Young: I told you, I got the letter from them. I’m not the task maker.  
Lewis Pepper: So where is that letter then?  
Isabel Young: I gave it back to them. They said they wanted to use it later.   
Lewis Pepper: Well great. What about the other one?  
Isabel Young: Burned it to ashes. You won’t be able to fix it up together. But, they told me one thing to tell you. Go to where I killed Johnny and find the next clue.  
Lewis Pepper: Then that’s where I’ll head next. 

At the control room, Lewis finds a box of tapes.  
Lewis Pepper: I found a box of cassette tapes. I should dig through it.

Lewis searches the box.  
Lewis Pepper: I found a letter in the box of tapes. It says, “The time is here, go to the stage to find your last clue.” I need to go to the stage to find the last clue.

At the stage, Lewis finds a locked box.  
Lewis Pepper: This box must be left by them. I’m too excited for this, that my locket is pounding. 

Lewis unlocks the box.  
Lewis Pepper: This must be the letter Isabel was talking about. I should give this to Samantha and see who is the task maker.

At the lab.  
Lewis Pepper: Samantha, did you do it? Did you find out who the task maker is?  
Samantha Romenz: I sure did. I found fingerprints on the letter and I put them in the database. Are you ready?  
Lewis Pepper: Yes, I’m ready!  
Samantha Romenz: Well get your handcuffs ready. The fingerprints I found on the note was a certain Thomas O”Quinn.  
Lewis Pepper: Thomas O’Quinn!? The cameraman!? I need to arrest him now!

Lewis Pepper: We played your game Thomas, you're the task maker!  
Thomas O’Quinn: Is that so?  
Lewis Pepper: Yeah! And your going to prison for threatening a person, robbing a cafe shop, planting a bomb on the set, and being involved with Johnny Mcdowell’s murder.  
Thomas O’Quinn: I must say. Your team is pretty smart. I was waiting when you were going to get me. (pulls out a coin and starts flipping it). I liked our little game.   
Lewis Pepper: That’s the last coin?   
Thomas O’Quinn: Of course, you found me. That was the biggest task of them all.   
Lewis Pepper: Why do all of this anyway?   
Thomas O’Quinn: Because I wanted people to fear me. I was bullied for my whole life and no one gave me respect. Now that I’m grown up, I want to show people who're really in charge. No one finished my challenges last year, and I got bored. When I heard how you solved all of those murders in the Rural District, I wanted to know how willing you are to solve my tasks.  
Lewis Pepper: Now it’s over, time for court.

At the courthouse.  
Judge Emily: So you are the task maker, Thomas O’Quinn.   
Thomas O’Quinn: I sure am. It was fun doing all of this stuff.  
Judge Emily: You had committed a lot of crimes including involving in murder and planting a bomb.   
Thomas O’Quinn: Oh yes, the bomb. You know, I made that bomb all myself.   
Judge Emily: That’s something no one should be proud of. Now, how did you know about Isabel’s parents' murders?  
Thomas O’Quinn: That’s easy. Ever since me and Johnny were friends, we were telling each other secrets. He told me about how he accidently killed two people and regretted his whole life. After he stole my girlfriend, I wanted payback. I found Isabel and decided to help her with revenge.   
Judge Emily: That’s enough! You will be sentenced to life in prison without parole.  
Thomas O’Quinn: Fair enough.

At the HQ.  
Vivi Yukino: We did it team! We have gotten the task maker behind bars and saved this city.  
Lewis Pepper:That’s good, Thomas was crazy enough to be a cameraman.   
Samantha Romenz: That’s not all, Floyd Gems made an announcement that he is going back to the studios! I’m glad that he’s back!  
Vivi Yukino: Also, Laurel Inti is joining the team. She is going to help us research documents and files from people.  
Mystery Yukino: That’s good, because I was getting tired of them.   
Arthur Kingsmen: What do we do now?   
Lewis Pepper: Well, we did so much for Entertainment City. How about we moved on down to the ocean?   
Vivi Yukino: You mean Ocean Side?  
Lewis Pepper: Yep. Team, let’s meet our new district and solve more murders.


End file.
